Les débuts
by janiejones77
Summary: Le Fléau. L'action commence après que le groupe de Stu ait rencontré Dayna, Sue, les autres et leurs agresseurs. Stu prend la défense de Fran...
1. Chapitre 1

L'action commence juste après que le groupe de Stu assiste à la confrontation entre Dayna, Sue et les autres et leurs agresseurs. Il ne reste qu'un homme qui n'a pas été tué. Il réussit à se jeter sur Frannie et refuse de la lâcher.

L'homme empoigna Frannie par le bras. Elle retint un cri de douleur. Ne pas crier surtout. Elle se débattit, essayant de lui donner des coups de pied, mais il la tenait trop solidement pour qu'elle n'arrive à quoi que ce soit.

Puis tout se passa très vite. Elle vit Stu qui se jeta sur son agresseur. Il essaya de lui faire lâcher la jeune fille. Il donna un coup de poing très puissant au visage de l'homme. Celui-ci s'affala et Stu qui n'avait plus de balles dans son fusil, en profita pour s'emparer de celui de l'homme. Il le visa et tira trois coups. L'agresseur s'affala, baignant dans son sang. Stu soupira de soulagement. Il se retourna et vit Frannie en pleurs. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra très fort contre lui.

- Viens là Fran.

Par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, il vit Glen et Harold qui avaient l'air passablement secoués. Il vit aussi une lueur de jalousie dans les yeux du jeune homme. « Merde, pensa t'il, Fran vient de passer à un cheveu de se faire tuer et il m'en veut parce que c'est moi qui la serre dans ses bras et pas lui. »

Les cinq femmes se tenaient en retrait, encore hébétées.

Finalement, Frannie s'éloigna de Stu.

- Merci Stu, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il dû résister très fort à l'envie de l'embrasser. Pas ici devant Glen et les cinq femmes dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom et surtout pas devant Harold.

- Mon Dieu, articula finalement Glen.

Tout le monde se dévisagea étonné d'être encore vivant.

Le soir venu, ils trouvèrent un endroit où camper. Les cinq femmes leur avaient été présentées. Dayna, Susan, Patty et Shirley. La dernière était dans un état catatonique et refusait de parler.

Frannie s'était retirée du groupe. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Toute la journée, elle avait sentie le regard oppressant d'Harold sur elle. Elle était couchée sur une couverture et se tenait le ventre. On disait bien que pendant une grossesse il ne fallait pas avoir trop de stress ? Fran se retint de rire. Comment ne pas avoir de stress quand on avait assistée à l'apocalypse, qu'on faisaient des rêves terrifiants à propos de l'homme noir et qu'on se faisait prendre en otage par un cinglé ? Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Craignant que ce soit Harold, elle leva les yeux. Lorsqu'elle vit Stu, elle sourit.

- Je te dérange ? demanda t'il.

- Non. Viens, dit-elle en se relevant.

Stu prit place sur la couverture très près de Frannie.

« Oh mon Dieu, j'ai des palpitations », pensa t'elle.

Elle réussit quand même à prendre la parole.

- Merci de m'avoir défendue Stu, fit-elle. Harold et Glen étaient tellement figés qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire un geste.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps. Lorsque je l'ai vu se jeter sur toi, j'ai cru devenir fou.

Frannie avait-elle bien entendue ? Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Stu continua :

- Il y a un bout de temps que je sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi...

Il ne poursuivit pas, attendant la réaction de la jeune femme.

- Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi, réussit-elle à articuler.

Stu sourit.

Frannie se sentit fondre. Il était tellement séduisant. « S'il ne me saute pas dessus dans les prochaines secondes, c'est moi qui le ferai », pensa t'elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Stu s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Fran sentit ses doigts s'emmêler dans ses cheveux et ses mains à elle descendrent dans le dos de Stu. Celui-ci haleta. Frannie pouvait parfaitement sentir son érection contre sa cuisse. Elle l'embrassa de plus en plus fiévreusement. Stu répondait à tous ses baisers, tout en la déshabillant. Ils firent l'amour.

Plus tard, ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre sur la couverture.

- Je crois... je crois que je t'aime, avoua Stu plutôt difficilement.

Frannie se releva sur un coude et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Moi aussi je crois que je t'aime.

Elle suivait le contour de sa bouche avec son doigt.

Stu s'empara de sa main.

- Je sais que toi et moi ce n'est pas comme Mark et Perion. On n'est pas ensemble par désespoir. Même dans le monde d'avant, je serais tombé amoureux de toi.

Frannie se sentit sur le point de fondre en larmes. « Le monde d'avant ». Oui, mais c'était ça la réalité maintenant. Le monde d'avant la Super-Grippe et le monde d'après. Stu remarqua qu'elle réprima des sanglots. Il l'attira contre lui.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose...

- C'est juste ce que tu as dit « Le monde d'avant »... Ce n'est pas de ta faute Stu. C'est juste que je suis émotive. Et... et je m'en fais pour le bébé, ajouta t'elle prudemment.

Il ne voudra plus de moi maintenant que je suis enceinte, se dit-elle et elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Tu... tu es enceinte ? rétorqua Stu surpris.

Incapable de prononcer une seule parole, la jeune femme hocha la tête.

- J'aurais dû te le dire avant que l'on fasse l'amour.

- Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

- Eh bien tu ne m'aurais pas fait l'amour et je n'aurais pas eue l'impression de jouer avec tes sentiments.

Stu passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Fran, ça ne change rien en ce qui me concerne. Et puis ton bébé, il aura besoin d'un père non ? ajouta t'il avec un sourire en coin.

Frannie lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu es vraiment super.

- Je t'aime c'est tout.

Frannie l'embrassa tendrement. Stu la fit rouler sous lui et ils refirent l'amour.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, le groupe partit tôt. Frannie et Stu étaient épuisés. Ils avaient passés une nuit presque blanche à faire l'amour, à s'embrasser et à parler. Et lorsque Fran avait finalement réussie à s'endormir, elle avait rêvée de l'homme noir. Avec son cintre de fer. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut et Stu avait essayé de la réconforter.

Ils se dirigeaient vers Boulder au Colorado. C'est là que la vieille femme était. Harold et Patty étaient à la tête du groupe. Les autres femmes juste derrière et finalement venaient Stu, Fran et Glen. C'est ce dernier qui faisait toute la conversation comme à l'habitude. Le couple était trop las pour parler. Il se contentait d'approuver aux paroles du professeur.

- Vous avez eue de la chance Frannie, dit-il, parlant de la confrontation de la veille.

La jeune femme qui admirait Stu (ce qu'il était beau avec ses cheveux bruns foncés, ça lui donnait un air mystérieux) sortit de sa contemplation et se tourna vers le vieil homme.

- Je sais Glen. Heureusement que Stu était là.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

« Il va me faire m'évanouir s'il continue de me sourire comme ça », pensa Fran.

- Vous avez été très courageux le Texan, continua Glen.

- Honnêtement je ne crois pas le prof. La vie de Fran était en danger.

Glen les regardait suspicieusement.

- Vous avez beau essayez de la cacher, je sais parfaitement que vous êtes ensemble.

Stu et Fran eurent un sursaut de surprise.

- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Glen.

- Eh bien hier soir, vous vous êtes tous les deux mystérieusement évanouis dans la nature. Et ce matin vous ne cessez d'échanger des regards et de vous sourire.

- Rien ne vous échappe, dit Stu.

- Vous croyez qu'Harold est au courant ? demanda Frannie tout en fixant le jeune homme qui était loin devant eux.

Glen la regarda.

- Oui il le sait.

La réponse était sans équivoque. Fran n'eut même pas le goût de demander « Pourquoi ? » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Stu.

- Écoute Fran, la situation est déjà assez difficile comme ça sans que Harold ne vienne nous compliquer la vie.

Il commençait à en avoir marre du jeune homme. Jusque là il avait été tolérant, mais sa patiente avait des limites. Il détestait la manière dont Harold regardait Fran. Comme s'il la déshabillait du regard. Stu sentit son poing se crisper. « On se calme, Fran est avec toi pas avec lui », pensa t'il.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer lorsqu'on arrivera à Boulder ? demanda soudainement Frannie.

- J'imagine qu'on essaiera de recréer une société, répondit Glen.

- Et du côté de l'homme noir comment ça se passe ? posa t'elle la voix tremblante.

Depuis quelques jours, elle rêvait de plus en plus à lui. Dire qu'il la terrifiait était plutôt faible comme expression.

- Fran, n'y pense pas, fit Stu.

Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Ils continuèrent de marcher main dans la main. Frannie se moquait maintenant de la réaction d'Harold. Elle avait besoin de Stu. Elle l'aimait et sa présence était réconfortante.

Dayna se tourna vers eux. Elle fit un drôle d'air, voyant Stu et Fran main dans la main, mais ne dit rien à ce propos. Elle lança plutôt.

- On s'arrêtent pour manger ?

Stu, Fran et Glen approuvèrent. Harold et Patty étaient déjà assis sur l'herbe plus loin. Le garçon regarda Stu et Fran d'un œil noir. Ainsi ils étaient maintenant ensemble. Stuart Redman avait réussi à lui voler Frannie. Harold remarqua que Dayna aussi avait l'air bouleversée. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontrée Stu hier, elle ne cessait de lui jeter des regards. Stu était bien trop concentré sur Frannie pour s'en rendre compte.

Stu, Fran et Glen prirent place un peu en retrait des autres. Glen préférait toujours se tenir à l'écart. Il adorait Stuart et Frannie, mais avait beaucoup de difficultés à supporter Harold. Et les cinq femmes lui apparaissaient plutôt fade, à part Sue qu'il aimait bien.

Ils mangèrent de la nourriture en boîte et terminèrent avec les traditionnels biscuits aux figues de Glen, comme dessert. Frannie se dit qu'en ce moment, elle aurait donnée n'importe quoi pour manger un Big Mac. Envies de femmes enceinte. Mais elle pouvait dire adieu aux Big Mac. L'Amérique était morte et avec elle tous les McDo de ce monde. Elle se fit rire elle-même : il y a à peine quelques minutes elle pensait à l'homme noir et maintenant elle se désolait de ne pouvoir manger de Big Mac.

Harold vint vers eux. Il avait un sourire artificiel collé au visage.

- On n'en a plus que pour une journée ou deux avant d'arriver à Boulder annonça t'il.

Glen le dévisagea durement.

- On vous a désigné pour être le chef Harold ? C'est bizarre je n'en ai pas souvenir.

Le regard d'Harold devint menaçant.

- Je croyais juste que vous aimeriez le savoir.

- C'est gentil à toi Harold, dit Frannie pour éviter une altercation.

Il partit sans un mot.

Stu, Fran et Glen échangèrent un regard exaspéré.

Harold retourna s'asseoir près de Patty et Dayna.

- Je ne savais pas que Stuart et Frannie étaient ensemble, dit sèchement cette dernière.

Harold serra les dents et se crispa. Puis se reprenant, il se força à faire son plus beau sourire à Dayna.

- C'est très récent. Depuis hier je crois.

- Ils ont l'air très amoureux, commenta Patty.

Les regards noirs d'Harold et Dayna la firent taire.

- Bon si on repartaient ? lança Glen qui était plus loin.

Il s'était levé, Stu et Fran près de lui.

- Impatient d'arriver le prof ? fit Stu.

- Oh pas tant que ça. C'est bien de marcher ça me fait perdre du poids, répondit-il tout en tapotant son ventre.

Cette phrase anodine perturba Frannie. Elle allait bientôt prendre du poids. Les autres apprendraient bientôt qu'elle était enceinte. Pour l'instant il n'y avait que Stu qui était au courant. Elle aurait tant voulue que ce bébé soit de Stu et pas de Jess ! Maintenant elle se sentait coupable d'être avec Stu alors qu'elle était enceinte d'un autre.

« Mais plus rien n'est pareille comme avant ma vieille » se dit-elle.

Ils se remirent tous en marche. Glen était un peu en avant du couple et Fran en profita pour glisser quelques mots à Stu.

- Stu, comment penses-tu que les autres vont réagir lorsqu'ils apprendront que je suis enceinte ?

Le jeune homme la regarda curieusement.

- Fran, ils 'auront rien à dire sur ça. Et s'ils le font, je leur casse la gueule.

- Pas de méthode trop radicale Stu.

- Mais de quoi as-tu peur ?

- Qu'il réagisse mal. Parce que je suis enceinte et que maintenant je suis avec toi. Il suffit qu'il sache calculer un peu pour savoir que tu n'es pas le père naturel de ce bébé.

- On peut dire que je suis son père adoptif d'accord ?

Fran hocha la tête.

Stu l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser qui n'échappa pas aux autres, surtout pas à Harold.


	3. Chapitre 3

Il y avait maintenant que Stu, Fran et les autres étaient arrivés à la Zone Libre de Boulder. Stuart et Frannie s'étaient installés ensemble dans une jolie maison. Depuis que le couple était ensemble, Harold avait un comportement vraiment bizarre, inquiétant même. Quoique Fran ne le voyait presque plus, il passait tout son temps avec Nadine une femme qui faisait partie du groupe de Larry Underwood un des nouveaux amis de Stu et Fran.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle avait rêvée à l'Homme noir. Encore. Il crucifiait des gens. Frannie ferma les yeux essayant de chasser le cauchemar, mais en vain. Il ne s'agissait pas de cauchemars anodins, mais de cauchemars réels. L'Homme noir crucifiait vraiment des gens. Fran frissonna. Elle était terrifiée. Elle réveilla Stu.

- Hum, que se passe t'il ? grogna celui-ci.

Frannie ne répondit pas tout de suite et Stu inquiet se redressa sur un coude.

- C'est le bébé ? demanda t'il.

- Quoi ? Non, non Stu ce n'est pas le bébé. J'ai encore rêvée à... à lui.

Stu l'attira contre lui.

- Je suis désolé ma chérie.

- Il crucifiait des gens Stu.

Elle sentit Stu se figer. Rien pour la rassurer.

- Il crucifiait des gens ? répéta Stu la voix blanche.

- Oui, répondit Frannie se sentant au bord des larmes.

Elle sentait le bras chaud de Stu autour de ses épaules et ça la rassurait un peu, mais d'être là dans le noir à parler de ce qui se passait à l'Ouest...

Stu l'embrassa sur le front.

- Fran essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter. Le docteur a dit que le stress, n'était pas bon pour le bébé.

Effectivement, il y avait un docteur avec eux dans la Zone. Fran l'avait consultée.

- Stu comment veux-tu que je reste calme ? J'ai assistée à la fin du monde. J'ai vue mes parents mourir. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il y a l'Homme noir !

Elle fondit en larmes.

- Chut Fran, tenta de la calmer Stu. Je sais que c'est difficile. Même si moi je n'ai pas perdu de gens à qui j'étais particulièrement attaché, lors de la Super-Grippe. Mais maintenant le plus important, c'est toi, moi et le bébé ok ?

Frannie hocha la tête.

- Je t'aime Fran.

Fran sourit dans le noir.

- Ça fait bizarre de me dire que sans la Super-Grippe, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré...

- Je sais, dit Stu. Et c'est pour ça que je ne considère pas cet événement comme complètement mauvais. Parce que toi tu es là. Sinon comment nous serions-nous rencontrés, toi à Ogunquit et moi à Arnette...

Frannie lui caressa la joue.

- Ne pensons pas à ça. Je...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement.

- Fran ? s'enquit Stu.

Sans rien dire, elle posa la main de son amoureux sur son ventre. Il sourit.

- Le bébé ? demanda t'il.

- Oui, répondit Frannie en souriant. Il bouge. Il est en vie Stu !

Ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement.

- Dis-lui que son papa a bien hâte de le connaître.

Frannie était très heureuse tout à coup. Elle avait complètement oubliée l'Homme noir. Son bébé bougeait dans son ventre, Stu le considérait comme son enfant et non pas celui de Jess... Oui, même si la race humaine était exterminée à 99.4, il y avait encore des bon côtés à la vie...


End file.
